User talk:Whovian39/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Jagex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old jagex games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Funorb (Talk) 16:43, 9 May 2009 Thanks for coming on! I think that the old games pages are a good idea! Keep them up. However, for the current games on funorb, I think you should have the list on the current funorb page. Also, make sure you correctly punctuate i.e. RuneScape, Jagex, FunOrb. Thank you! --Goodison Goomba 19:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I am going to bed now. I hope to see you tommorrow on the wiki! --Goodison Goomba 20:27, 9 May 2009 (UTC) If you are writing an article that you feel is not complete, add onto the top of the page so that someone can come back to it later! --Goodison Goomba 13:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I know that lol that page you just edited i was in the middle of editing when you inserted that template. Also could you please do something more usefull like creating pages and adding information rather than criticizing other pages. Ok we need to correct everything but we need to make more articles first![[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 13:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) That is big! By the way, do you want to make a video to advertise the wiki? I have camtasia studio so we can record in game and on the wiki? --Goodison Goomba 14:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I'm making templates :) Don't worry a big article is comming! --Goodison Goomba 14:03, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Gnight! I am going for tonight. You may want to use in an article when you are working on it. That means that I should not try to change it whilst you are doing it. When you finish with the article, you can then remove it! I will make the setup for user of the month soon as well. Goodison Goomba 19:49, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Categorise I think that you can categorise by pressing the code view button near the bottom of the edit box and adding Category:Old Jagex Games to the small box. --Goodison Goomba 14:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I have added a new template which you can place at the top of each new page for old Jagex games. I can then find them and add them to the category! Goodison Goomba 19:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I Think you want Goodison Goomba :) I gone rabid prepare to eat chicken waaaaaaah! Goodison Goomba 14:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) R u On holy days? Goodison Goomba 13:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Changes What I have done! 1) I moved your poll to the template poll - if you post polls in future make them in Template:Poll. 2) I removed Funorb from the banner at the top - he won't be able to suggest anything when they are never on. 3) I made the logo like you said, but the wikia bit could do with improvement. Some requests... 1) Can you remove the comment about me doing nothing as making sure that grammar, spelling, setup and consistency are correct is harder than you may think and I have also made some pages... 2) Make sure in the Current Jagex games section that you do not copy anything that is content for the other wikis? 3) Say 'Flibflobwoh, First Of Custard' on my talk page or the world will end! That is all... Also check out my YouTube as there is a new video looking for actors! --Goodison Goomba 18:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) In reference to your recent news edit - make sure that you put any funorb game information in the subpages of funorb i.e. FunOrb/Zombie Dawn if that is what you are trying to do! This is probably the best method! Thankyou! Goodison Goomba 19:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Remember the first rule of hambotics... Goodison Goomba 20:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) To update in future, change the 0 to 1 or the opposite on the main page edit screen at the top! Goodison Goomba 20:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) User and article of the month? Shall we do this when we get 100 pages? I am working on some pages even if you havent seen them! Last post 2 night... Goodison Goomba 20:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Adopting wiki As you can see on , I have given you administrator and bureaucrat rights. Please see for a description of these tools. provides some information on how to use them, and can help you avoid abusing them (which can result in the rights being removed). Please continue to create new pages, and be kind to other users! We want to see this wiki grow large and popular among Jagex/RuneScape fans. Best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 22:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Cool could you erm pass on rights to me? I will find the page... Goodison Goomba 10:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) is it i think! Goodison Goomba 10:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Now we can realy start work on this wiki... Goodison Goomba 10:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Crowns... Its fine with all admin so yeah! Also, I have put admin only protection on the site image now so only we can edit it! Goodison Goomba 10:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Templates I am working on those templates, for now use at the top of your page. Please edit my talk post with the colours for each crown please! Also, you made a few articles with Funorb instead of FunOrb... Goodison Goomba 14:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) In reference to the FunOrb content, would it be possible to combine it all into the FunOrb page and put a new subsection for each i.e. Zombie dawn as then you can still link to it yet it does not turn this wiki into the FunOrb one... Just a thought, I can do it if you just say the word... Goodison Goomba 15:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I have removed some empty pages and I am probably soon going to go through making redirects for most pages... Goodison Goomba 15:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Userboxes, skin and video? Are we permitting userboxes (at Template:Userboxes/Example) yet or should we wait? Also, shall I change the skin? Finally, I have planned the video and I will pass on the script soon! Goodison Goomba 09:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I have moved some of the non-article pages into Jagex Wiki - when you next make a page that is not an article about Jagex or anything then start it Jagex Wiki:NAME. Goodison Goomba 10:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) On the skin, visit yak.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css for the basic format - we can replace it with a plain colour or add a background - tell me which you want. Goodison Goomba 12:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Here is the script... Doctor One: What are they? approaches. Cuts to break screen, then to two players in runescape (Advert). You: Hello! I am Whovian39. Me: I am Goodison Goomba. You: We are the administrators on the Jagex wiki! of old Jagex game Me: The Jagex wiki is dedicated to all areas of Jagex. old game You: This ranges from old games to future games, other Jagex websites to the company itself. old game Me: We are looking for people to help contribute on the wiki. to runescape You: If you want to help, sign up with wikia and visit with URL You: http colon double slash jagex.wikia.com/Jagex Wiki:Contribute to runescape You: for more information. to other advert Goodison Goomba 14:20, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Check out the article for the month link... Ok... First, do you have a microphone? You need to record everything that you say in the videos (You dont have to say smile). For the clips not included, this is what you need to record - try to make it good quality with little or no background noise... You: This ranges from old games to future games, other Jagex websites to the company itself. You: http colon double slash jagex.wikia.com/Jagex Wiki:Contribute There is nothing on the block logs at the moments so I can't help you there! Sup Anything i can help with? RHHH4Talk 16:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't make the pictures, i took them from the Archived instructions page from the GamesDomain page of the Outpost 31 game RHHH4Talk 16:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) The pictures are saved a GIF's (Graphics Interchange Format) which are alot of frames in one picture. RHHH4Talk 17:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Right click, save as, .GIF RHHH4Talk 17:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Some browsers don't support GIF's RHHH4Talk 17:34, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It could be your browser settings then. RHHH4Talk 17:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Plain The website is pretty plain, will you edit the MediaWiki:Monaco.css please? RHHH4Talk 17:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Nothing is wrong, i just did something wrong. RHHH4Talk 18:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Nothing, but BTW can you make me a good signature? I really can't make them RHHH4Talk 18:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I got a signature, [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] but it says it's invalid HTML [[Image:Homing_Missile.gif‎|20px|Pew Pew! [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] ]] 19:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hey man i made a new signature [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] but it's still saying to me it's invalid HTML. Rhhh4 12:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I need help, i made a new signature [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] but it's still saying to me it's invalid HTML. 14:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Mistakes... You have recently been making articles such as flea circus - easy... Shouldn't we just include them in the same pages as the main subject i.e. 'Flea circus' or at the least move them into the subpages i.e. 'Flea circus/Easy'? Also, please remove comment about me doing nothing it makes me quite sad after all the hard work I have put into it... Ok... I have added this to my list of things to sort out after a while, along with the FunOrb games being combined into just the FunOrb page. I won't do anything for a month. Also, I will put in a Bcrat request in about a month - a month seems long enough. Finally, have you done any voicing yet? Vandalism! The new user, Whovian38, has just vandalised your page. I did a rollback and I checked their IP. It was JagexFans. They are currently banned for a day. New online status signature! Use when online and when offline on your page it looks good doesn't it! Videos I can make videos of old jagex if you'd like it, and a donor is a donator. Rhhh4 12:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The videos isn't mine, but in the old days Jagex's games were downloadable, that's how he vidded it on a Windows Vista. I can ask the creator of the video if he have downloaded more games in the past, and i donate money but my subscription runs out today :P 12:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Check your youtube... Audio So... have you recorded yourself speaking? Erm what meltdown clip? I can get microsoft sam or whatever he is called to say it for you if you want... They have not been sent. Try again! Try www.screentoast.com if you have time just a little program I found... Are you able to send your clips yet? I could then fit them in. Dropbox 1) Visit theyakklan.web.officelive.com 2) Click the referal link to the dropbox site 3) Download and install the dropbox program 4) Follow the instructions and copy the files into the shared folder of the dropbox 5) Supply me with the link (find with right click) Any questions, please ask! Cyber Battles http://duelboard.com/old/ Lets play now [[Image:Homing_Missile.gif‎|20px|Pew Pew! [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] ]] 18:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Also, can you fix my above signature into this? [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] Sorry, can you login again? Rhhh4 18:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Vimescarrot Just saw Vimescarrot on the penguin hunt in mortania! I looked at your video - by coincidence I had already recorded a clip in zombie dawn and the other game (although I did not have the hiscores...). Thank-you for showing them but I will probably use my clips as they do not say hypercam. Only biology left... Ok I will use that, but I will try to crop out the watermark! RE: V3I0's Youtube Videos Thank You! Feel free to use them on your wikia, it is 100% fine with me. On another note - "Where did you get them?" Currently I do not want to disclose that information, after I ask Jagex if I can upload these games to my website (and if they say yes) I will be happy to give you a link. Wishing you all the best, V3I0/WCD Clips - Ready and waiting For the final clip, just showing the wiki, I have already recorded a section. If I use that I can start on the making. I will use a Text-To-Sound program for your voice. Hopefully I can finish on monday due to no more exams. Also... TOTAL LEVEL 1494 - MAXIMUM F2P LEVEL! You have one day and only one day or else I WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS! MWAH HA HA! As soon as I have the clip I can do the work so you can do it whenever. MUTED? As in using bad language in RS? First Draft Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utyZvqedfn4 I am uploading it onto u tub now. If you could get a clip of playing in kic bout I can add it as another advert at the end. Tell me what you think about the vid! Don't worry! It is a private video - only you and me can watch it! Already have! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utyZvqedfn4. It was up! I cannot go in game right now. I have added another comment on u tube. Please reply to that on u tube. Did you like the bunny? Would you be able to send me the central wiki link or statement about the bureaucrat so I can speed up my promotion? Also, would you be able to post a tip in MediaWiki:Tips? If I could have your comments before Sunday I can make the changes on Sunday (Me have birthday on Friday!). MediaWiki:Pagetitle but make sure you keep the first part! Jagex Wiki, Jagex Wikia Shame to point this out to you, but are we not the Jagex Wiki? You don't need to make another account though - I have a better plan. I am going to create a group that you can join on whoite that will be called 'The Jagex Wiki'. We can then both post videos to it! Ok the address is http://www.youtube.com/groups_new?name=TheJagexWiki# at the moment! I will send an invite in a minute! Erm I meant it should be called 'Jagex Wiki' instead of 'Jagex Wikia' as thats what all other wiki sites are called, what it says at the top and what wikia staff call them. I think wikia is just the network of wikis. I will also need to change the site logo as I didn't realise before. Check out the 'Runescape Wiki' and they use runescape wiki. MUHAHAHAHAHA JAGEXFAN RETURNS!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you want to talk to me Whovian38 again? 11:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC)JagexFan Re: Uhm, sorry, it took so long to reply, but you'll have to be more specific with the problem? I'm kinda confused. 15:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to sign in.. That was me above. 15:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Runescape. Hi. I kinda feel that the article that summarises runescape needs to be worked on could i be assigned to it pretty pl0x? --Wyzerd Of Oz 08:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Oz. =LONGMESSAGE= 1) Bots are made by the wiki to carry out tasks. I do not think you can make them. What did you have in mind, so I can find out a way of doing it. 2) I will try to make a template saying: This users favourite game is: 1. That should cover it. 3) The tips is meant to be an informal notice from administrators. It appears as a widget in the widget bar. I do not see how it doesn't fill the space it takes, or how they are messy and unattractive. It is also usefull as the widget displays a random tip each time - we would not be able to do this with a template. If you do not want me to sign them, fine, but I think it is usefull to know who suggested it. 4) What is the stream meant to be about? Also, with the group I am currently trying to find how to edit the description. 5) Did you eat too many goldfish crackers? 6) You still have not told me about bureaucrat... 7) I see you still use jagex and Runescape and Funorb and similar non-capitalised spellings in main page articles. Please help to set an example... 8) Do you have any spare goldfish crackers? 9) Have you created an account called 'TheJagexWiki' or 'JagexWiki'? 10) I am going to re-do the logo so it says 'Jagex Wiki' as this is the proper way. WCD Hmmm, you seem to be doing cash for honours... Do you like the new logo? I am going to put ataxtix as article of the month for july 2009 i think. Also, user of the month... Which of the voices did you not like on the video by the way? Stellar Dawn Stellar Dawn is a FunOrb game... It will be on FunOrb. Also, Ren isn't always right - quote 'Jagex has made many FunOrb games but haven't submitted trademark applications for any of them. No trademark for their beloved Arcanists nor their new baby Armies of Gielineor.' in reference to Stellar Dawn (http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=4264) but if you look at http://www.ipo.gov.uk/types/tm/t-os/t-find/t-find-adp?propnum=0820133001 you can clearly see Arcanists and Armies of Gielinor. 1) That 'Little man' is nothing to do with funorb - i found it on the Jagex site. 2) The other thing that links stellar dawn to funorb is an unlockable with coins. Its been there for about 6 months. I'm fixing the picture now. Didn't understand your second comment! Please don't kill me! Done... I have banished the little man to his train box - he will never return! I have also removed the signatures from tips. For the video, I am still fixing a few things and I may need to record a new clip in RuneScape. That is all... Bon is an administrator on MechScape wiki and user of the month... UOTM You can suggest for user of the month. However, 1) WCD may not want to be user of the month just yet as you can only be UOTM once 2) Make sure you ask them first 3) Check over the recent edits to ensure the request follows the criteria It may also be better to wait untill there is actually someone to contest them! STORM GOTTA GO! Signature I did what you told me, and the signature is still not working. Also, you may start those articles if you want. Rhhh4 15:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Flea Circus Would it be ok if i mapped some Flea Circus levels (GD) and posted them in the (Easy, Medium or Hard) section? Rhhh4 20:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Birthday Today is my birthday, yay Rhhh4 12:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What is at the top of the screen, i see nothing Rhhh4 12:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I see it now Rhhh4 13:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Bachelor Fridge Jagex Submitted a trademark for their "New Application" Bachelor fridge Here http://www.ipo.gov.uk/types/tm/t-os/t-find/t-find-adp?propnum=0820133001 And i found out by Ren telling me on MSW Rhhh4 19:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I have not been on for a while - I will try to start on your large job soon... Have you ever been on Twitter? I have created a account for the wiki - JagexWiki - which has the same password as for the youtube. Try it if you want! {Signatures/Goodison Goomba}} Well actually Ren was just the first to notice, the IPO archive is checked regualy by us Rhhh4 10:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) AOTM and UOTM I will be creating a main-page poll a week before August for this - currently the only nomination that is valid is that for Ataxtix as you have to post in the discussion page to see if anyone agrees or disagrees and to say why! I am now back online - my account wasn't working all week. Expect the video .2 next week! ONLY ATAXTIX IS VALID! You need to post in the talk page saying why W has been nominated. I have started writing the information for 'Valued member' status @ Jagex Wiki:Administrators. I will be working on that page as it is a default page. Summary I am not making the thirdscape page Some random news I've got my signature working! It's what's been bugging me the most, now i can continue with other Wiki stuff I used it the wrong way, I did not use the Signature template ??? I cannot do any more work on the user or article of the month - we have to wait till August to release it! NOoooooooooooooo! Oh well. In future, we will be releasing the UOTM and AOTM on the start of the next month IE user of the month for august in september. This will be on the first week. As you did it on the 14th, it is in the middle of the month rather than at the start or end of a month. That is what I meant. The templates work well though except you made some grama mistakes in one which I will correct. Also, I am thinking about aranging some RS and FO events with the wiki... Clan Chats I will be creating clan chats for the wiki on RS. Usernames cannot include the words 'Jagex' or 'Wiki'. I will therefore be making general channels such as: Sword Chat Dagger Chat etc What do you think? Ok, but I have already made two accounts, Sword Chat and Shield Chat. You have the highest ranking on them, as do I. When I get off Tute Island that is... I did it! There - the category is moved! I will be working on the video tommorow and I hope I can finish it within the day. I think we just have to leave it a while to update - it shows the link to the most popular category, instead of to specifically 'Old Jagex Games'. Disaster My new laptop has broken! I have all the video files on this computer but most of my other work is lost until we can fix it! :( Fixed I had to destructure the nuclear cable, reformat the dl4 disk, patch the bot files and reprogram the drivers. In other words, I uninstalled a program by double clicking the uninstall when I had my 30 seconds before it crashed again. Works fine now! If you ever get a laptop and a Buffalo hard drive, make sure you don't use their programs! Main Page Layout I think that we should have a different layout for the main page: In the left column, we have first the news section, under that the navigation section, under that a new event section and under that we have the help section. In the right column, we have first the article of the month, under that the user of the month and under that we have the poll section. What are your thoughts on this? I have made a new header template (not as complicated as the RuneScape one!) and I have put it on the main page. If you can find four suitable pictures the same size on the theme of Jagex and that have a relevant link in this wiki, please post them on my talk page. If you can't, I will do it. BD Comic! Message Check your MSW for a message Hi Hi Whovian, thanks for the welcome. =) cflm (talk) 18:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Archive and 'The Virus' You may want to archive your talk page and also I have a video 'The Virus' up. I will probably have time after this week to work on the video and I may actually finish it if I work on it for a whole day! I GOT ALL THE MUSIC!!!!!!! Great news. --King Vivil (Talk) 22:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Valued Member What do you think about me getting Valued Member status? --King Vivil (Talk) 18:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Valued Member - What I think I value each member equally, meaning I don't preference one over another nor would I appreciate your opinion on a subject more so then I would a user editing with an i.p. As per this link I generally agree with it to the maximum extent. Until that is the case here, I don't see myself contributing to the community on this wiki as much as I may have. Anyways, those are my two cents. I have also seen the other things you have mentioned. Interesting stuff, yes. 20:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I am back Hey mate i'm home - Rhhh4 I can't log in I currently can't log in due to server issues on FunOrb, this will be fixed soon I hope -Rhhh4 (Got signature problems again, GHAH) New month Just reminder. There are few thinkgs to change. --King Vivil (Talk) 20:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :You mean which one should be nominated for Article of the month? --King Vivil (Talk) 20:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Or which we should expand first? --King Vivil (Talk) 20:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::I did already. Interesting read. --King Vivil (Talk) 21:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::First we need a lot more templates, then categories. We need to make a fundaments on which we can build then. --King Vivil (Talk) 21:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Good luck on fixing that. For Goodison Goomba is not as active as he was some time ago. "Alien" & "Scape". "Alien" - MechScape is Sci-Fi game so there will be some sort of "Aliens". "Scape" - Jagex thought that they will release game under "MechScape" name, but changed mind and game grow bigger. Jagex registred other sites like: Runescapefunorb.net. --King Vivil (Talk) 21:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Or scape.org --King Vivil (Talk) 21:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why would they redirect it to unexisting site? http://www.mechscapeworld.com/jagex-domains.pdf --King Vivil (Talk) 21:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes i'm 100% sure that there are more now but you would need to pay a lot to get full list. --King Vivil (Talk) 09:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::He did already, as he payed about 500$ to get this list. --King Vivil (Talk) 09:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Login Issues When I try to log in I get this screen http://mggameserver4.funorb.com/transmogrify/8003/error_game_crash.ws -Rhhh4 :Try to logging through main page. --King Vivil (Talk) 08:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) DeviousMUD May I suggest reading the article if you have not done already? New information has been told by Andrew -Rhhh4 :That's great info. I have corrected link. As it got "n" at the end. --King Vivil (Talk) 09:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) And I have corrected your link, as yours have your account code in it. -Rhhh4 :Oh, i see. Sorry. Forgot about it. --King Vivil (Talk) 09:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Link her u go http://forum.tip.it/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=804009 :Thanks that is interesting. --King Vivil (Talk) 10:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) CastCE It should be in article other Andrew Gower software or something like that. Think about other projects which he helped make. As he was making games since he was 7. This page can have quite more info in future. --King Vivil (Talk) 17:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) 1000 Articles Pages! We have made 1000 pages! That is the big 1k! -Rhhh4 :You should add this news on Wikia Gaming. --King Vivil (Talk) 21:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure they would love to hear this news. And maybe we could get few more users. --King Vivil (Talk) 17:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::You should add this news to our main page to. --King Vivil (Talk) 17:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Wikia Gaming Community news. As you can see there are few news which says about number of articles/pages. --King Vivil (Talk) :::::I would add it but honestly can't figure out how. I'll ask someone for help. --King Vivil (Talk) 19:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) FunOrb server crash I found out, if you have yourself added you can't login to multiplayer games or watch hishscores without getting a server crash (This looks like I won't play FunOrb for a while, mainly because I love to see myself on my friends list) -Rhhh4